


I Watch the Bees

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Ships It, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Sam's fault. All of it. Well, except for the bee plushie. That was totally Dean's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Watch the Bees

_This is so stupid, why did I let Sam talk me into this?_ Dean thinks as he stands in front of Cas’ door, a bouquet of flowers clutched in his left hand. Wedged between his arm and his side is a poorly wrapped present. The wrapping paper crinkles as he moves his hand to knock on the door. Dean’s heart leaps into his throat and nothing’s even happened yet. He’s nervous and can’t help shuffling awkwardly on the spot. What if Cas doesn’t like the gift? What if he hates flowers? Worse, what if he’s allergic? Dean would never forgive himself if he got his angel - now newly human - sick.

 

It’s all Sam’s fault really. The giant doof thought it would be an awesome idea for Dean and Cas to celebrate Valentine’s Day together. Of course, Dean’s never really put much stock in the holiday, often calling it ‘unattached drifter Christmas’ but Sam had insisted that it would be a nice romantic gesture. Dean would normally say that he’s not the romantic sort, but even he realizes that’s a lie. He’s almost ashamed to say that ever since he and Cas got together, he’s been acting more like a cuddly boyfriend than a hunter. But neither Sam nor Cas seem to care. In fact, Sam even seems to encourage it, which is just weird all on its own.

 

“Hello Dean,” Cas greets with a smile and a kiss. Dean can’t help grinning, despite the pounding of his heart. As soon as Cas steps back, he holds out the flowers, smile turned lopsided.

 

“Um, these are for you,” Dean says. “Sam said it’d be a good idea. Valentine’s Day and all.”

 

Cas takes the flowers in hand and stares at them for a while. Long enough for Dean to think that he’s being a total idiot.

 

“Thank you, Dean. These are lovely,” Cas finally says, leaning in and kissing Dean on the cheek. He spots the present and gestures to it with his free hand. “What’s that?”

 

“Oh, this?” Dean says, holding it out. “Uh, it’s just a present. It’s...I saw it on a hunt a while ago and thought you’d like it.”

 

Cas moves further into his room so he can set the bouquet on his bed, taking the present from Dean and tearing into it. Red wrapping paper and tape give way to fuzzy yellow and black. Cas pulls out the bee plush, the fluffy insect smiling up at him. Cas lets out a surprised sound mixed with a laugh and Dean can’t tell if it’s a sound of approval or not. He could just as easily be laughing at it.

 

“I, um, I still have the receipt, if you don’t like it,” Dean mutters.

 

Cas looks at him like Dean’s crazy for even suggesting it.

 

“What are you talking about? It’s perfect. I like bees,” Cas says.

 

“I know,” Dean replies with a shy smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas.”

 

Dean sits down next to him and Cas gives him a one armed hug, the bee toy smushed between them.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean,” Cas replies, kissing Dean softly. Dean hums happily, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he cups Cas’ face.

 

“I love you,” Dean says when they pull apart, still a little nervous even after all this time. Cas only smiles, eyes sparkling. The fallen angel leans forward so their foreheads are touching, Dean’s heart racing in his chest.

 

“I love you too.”

 

_Click._

 

Dean pulls away from Cas to see Sam in the doorway, holding his phone up as he snaps a picture.  

 

“Oh my God, that’s too cute. I’m totally gonna send this to Charlie,” Sam gushes like the giant girl he is. Dean rolls his eyes and flips Sam the bird, going right back to kissing Cas. He doesn’t even bother telling Sam off when he hears the phone click again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd write anything for Valentine's Day, but I got bored in my Psych class and started writing something, so here it is!


End file.
